Into the Hood
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Noé et Vanitas se retrouvent emportés dans une tempête suite à leur confrontation avec la Bête de Gévaudan. Ils parviennent à s'abriter dans une petite maisonnette et attendent que la tempête s'apaise pour reprendre des forces. Ce moment d'intimité est-il l'instant idéal pour en apprendre davantage sur l'autre ?


_**Disclaimer: L'histoire d'origine et ses personnages appartiennent intégralement à l'auteure, Jun MOCHIZUKI**_

 _ **Note aux lecteurs: Hello mes petits lapins! **_

_**Vous allez bien ? Moi je bataille avec mon projet de rentrée pour mon école. C'est qu'il est coriace l'animal! Mais je tiens le bon bout, je l'aurai à l'usure le bestiau! En plus de ça je jongle avec une autre fanfiction longue. Dude!**_

 _ **Mais bref parlons peu, parlons bien. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment (depuis la sortie du tome 4 et des quelques spoilers que je trouvais à droite à gauche) mais comme elle comporte un bon nombre de spoilers je ne voulais pas la poster trop tôt. Là, le tome 5 des "Mémoires de Vanitas" est sorti aujourd'hui même donc normalement vous devriez être au courant de ce qui se passe dans l' ensemble.**_

 _ **Si jamais vous n'avez pas encore pu lire le tome (ou les scans), je vous déconseille la lecture de cette fic. Ça pourrait gâcher par la suite votre lecture du tome et ce serait franchement dommage.**_

 _ **Maintenant si vous l'avez lu, et bien je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire!**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture~~**_

* * *

 **Into the Hood**

« NOÉ ! »

Aussitôt que la voix de Vanitas résonna aux oreilles de Noé, le vampire vit sa vision se troubler au contact d'une puissante lueur blanche, additionné au soulèvement de la neige sous la violence de l'explosion. Sa vision se troubla. Se flouta. Se brisa. Le monde réel et la structure se mélangèrent et se distordirent, lui faisant perdre tout repère ainsi que toute contenance de son estomac qu'il se pressa à vider malgré lui sur la neige. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était victime de ses satanées bombes aveuglantes. Autant lors de son excursion dans les catacombes la décharge électrique que lui avait infligé Roland avait été davantage fascinante que douloureuse. Enfin si. C'était douloureux. Mais il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à recevoir une telle attaque que la fascination avait rapidement prit le déçu sur la complainte de la douleur. En revanche pour ce qui était des bombes aveuglantes il s'en serait bien passé. Si Vanitas avait été témoin oculaire de la scène, Noé serait prêt à parier qu'il l'aurait incendié sur place. Mais le fait est que quelque part, le médecin n'aurait même pas été totalement en tord. Il avait peut être jadis réussi à faire entendre raison à un chasseur par le passé. Malheureusement ce genre d'exploit ne pouvait se réitérer deux fois, du moins pas aussi aisément qu'avec Roland. A plus forte raison si le chasseur en question s'avère être Astolfo, qui semblait prendre un malin et macabre plaisir à tuer humain comme vampire pour un oui ou pour un non, ou simplement parce que la victime s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ayant terminé de vider le contenu de son estomac, Noé tenta de reprendre pied avec toute la difficulté du monde. Mais une seconde explosion, plus lointaine mais aussi plus violente, lui fit perdre une seconde fois l'équilibre. Dans la pénombre de la poussière de neige, les yeux cerise endoloris distinguèrent faiblement une silhouette dans le brouillard blanc. Puis un écho de voix lui parvint.

« HEY l'escroc ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! C'est pas le moment de se sauver ! » S'écria ce qui semblait être Dante, au vu de sa manière d'appeler son interlocuteur.

-Noé ! Où es-tu ?! »

Pour la seconde fois, la voix de Vanitas résonna dans les airs. Une incroyable et impressionnante pousser d'adrénaline lui rendit l'intégralité de ses forces. Noé se jeta à corps perdu dans le brume blanche, cherchant désespérément la provenance de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Ses sens vampiriques s'éveillèrent, ils étaient à l'affût du moindre geste, de la moindre odeur (car il ne pouvait exclure l'idée que Vanitas ait pu être blessé entre temps. L'ayant déjà humer au moins une fois et de près, l'odeur du sang serait alors pour lui le plus parfait des aimants pour retrouver sa trace). Une silhouette noirâtre attira son regard cerise et le vampire fondit aussitôt sur elle. Dans sa course, Noé reconnu enfin Vanitas et se projeta sur l'humain, les propulsant tous deux dans la neige. Vanitas allait encore beugler qu'il avait failli le tuer. Mais au moins il l'avait retrouvé.

Un grognement bestial s'éleva alors, dirigeant l'attention de tous les acteurs de ce combat dans sa direction. Une ombre titanesque et inhumaine se souleva, le corps de Noé se raidit instantanément à la vue de ce spectacle d'ombres des plus horrifiants.

« C'est ça…. La bête de Gévaudan ? Vanitas-… ? »

Noé vit alors Vanitas arborer une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quoique… en observant de plus près, il lui semblait en réalité avoir déjà vu une telle expression sur le visage du médecin. Le soir où ils ont fait la rencontre de Lucas et de Jeanne, et surtout en découvrant que Jeanne n'était autre que la célèbre Sorcière Incendiaire et Bourreau de Lord Ruthven, armée de son titanesque gantelet Écarlate. Mais cette fois-ci, une pointe de malice vint se mélanger à la terreur et le frisson dans les yeux azure. C'était comme si Vanitas avait pleinement conscience de la puissance de leur adversaire et surtout de la difficulté du combat à venir. À quoi pouvait-il bien songer à cet instant… ?

Puis, un second hurlement se souleva, teinter de douleurs. La bête venait d'être frapper de pleins fouets à plusieurs reprises par un mystérieux assaillant. De puissantes lueurs rougeâtres accompagnèrent les diverses attaques. Depuis leur position, Noé ne parvenait pas totalement à distinguer l'identité de l'assaillant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, poussée au loin, la lui dévoile.

« CHLOÉ ! »

La voix et la puissance écrasante de Jeanne était reconnaissable entre mille. Noé se surprit à se trouver désappointer de la savoir ici. _Si Vanitas apprend qu'elle est ici…._

« Profitons-en Noé ! Jeanne va nous faire gagner du temps ! Il faut trouver un endroit pour s'abriter de la tempête et de la bête » S'écria Vanitas.

Il n'en fallu alors pas plus au vampire pour que ce dernier embarque Vanitas sous son bras et détale à pleine jambe pour leur trouver un endroit sûr, s'éloignant à mesure de la position de la bête laissée à la merci de la Sorcière Incendiaire. Il leur fallait s'éloigner à tout prix. Loin de la tempête, de la bête, des chasseurs…. Et de Jeanne.

_0o0_

Les deux compères s'aventurèrent encore plus profondément dans le blizzard. Même pour les yeux d'un vampire, il était très difficile de voir quoique ce soit à plus d'un mètre devant soi, surtout avec une telle tempête de neige. Noé se fît violence. Il devait trouver un abri, et vite, sinon ils seraient tous deux perdus !

Et puis là, au loin, une silhouette brumeuse émergea du brouillard blanc. Noé se focalisa sur la petite forme et fonça à toute allure vers elle pour enfin découvrir une petite maisonnette abandonnée. Sans plus de cérémonie, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et poussa Vanitas à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller précautionneusement derrière lui, allant même jusqu'à condamner la porte avec le premier meuble qui lui tomba sous la main.

C'était maintenant tranquille… trop tranquille.

Noé prit le temps de prêter attention encore quelques instants à ce qui se passait dehors avant de relâcher totalement sa vigilance, ou du moins partiellement. Il était maintenant seul à seul avec Vanitas. C'était une occasion des plus rares, hors mis leurs nombreux séjours à l'hôtel Chouchou, qui bien souvent se résumait au fait qu'ils y dorment plus qu'ils n'y discutent. Et encore, Amélia se trouvant bien souvent dans les parages, on pouvait difficilement dire qu'ils avaient une quelconque intimité.

Ceci et cela étant dit, Noé se hâta finalement à inspecter plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui et Vanitas. Elle était de forme carré et incroyablement épurée et ne comptait que quelques meubles de montagne : une bibliothèque (vide et pleine de toiles d'araignée), un meuble qui, d'après la forme, semblait être un petit bureau. Également vide. Quelques étagères au mur, un coffre, un fauteuil balancelle orné de quelques cousins brodés et d'un châle empoussiéré. Et pour finir une commode en bois qui leur servait présentement de cale contre la porte pour parer à une éventuelle attaque.

p« On devrait pouvoir être tranquille pendant un moment » souffla le vampire avec un léger timbre de soulagement dans sa voix.

pNoé ne prit conscience de la présence d'un ancien poêle chauffé au bois, ainsi que de la pile de rondin disposé non loin de là, que bien après. Il en avait d'ailleurs presque oublié la présence de Vanitas l'espace d'un instant. Les yeux cerises se mirent à scanner la pièce et tombèrent dans un coin de celle-ci sur un Vanitas littéralement emmitouflé dans son manteau, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe et grelotant de tous ses membres en boule. Et bien évidemment, l'intéressé était maintenant d'une humeur exécrable.

« Je suis un imbécile … je suis un imbécile… » Vanitas marmonnait enroulé dans son manteau.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Noé perplexe, c'était inédit de la part de Vanitas de l'entendre dire de lui-même qu'il était un imbécile.

-Pourquoi ? PARCE QU'IL FAUT BIEN QUE JE SOIS UN PARFAIT IMBÉCILE POUR M'ÊTRE FOURRÉ AVEC TOI DANS CETTE GALÈRE ! ! » Explosa l'humain tout en vacillant entre frisson de colère et frisson de froid, cela rendait la situation d'autant plus ridicule « Chaque fois je me laisse embarquer dans tes bêtises !

-euh… Vanitas ?

-Toujours à regarder là où il ne faut pas et à foncer tête baissée ! » Vanitas continua de beugler et à mesure il comprit rapidement que Noé était de moins en moins attentif à sa tirade « Dis donc Noé ! T'écoute quand on te parle oui ?!

-Je t'écoute mais… » Le vampire resta fixé sur Vanitas sans continuer sa phrase.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux » Déclara t-il enfin.

Sur cette révélation, un long, très long silence tomba entre les deux amis. Le teint de Vanitas à l'origine plutôt rosé à cause de la colère devint rapidement blafard. Et soudain…

« HYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Un puissant cri de terreur et d'effroi venant du cœur.

pSur le coup de la panique, Vanitas se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de la bestiole à huit pattes. Une fois tombée, l'humain se saisit de son grimoire et martela l'insecte de coup avant de finalement s'arrêter, exténuer. Noé ne savait pas s'il devait rire devant un tel spectacle ou bien au contraire trouver cela des plus déplorables. Vanitas ? Effrayé par les araignées ? C'était...indubitablement chou.

« Ah…. Ah…ah…. Je perds toute mon énergie avec ces bêtises… ! » Souffla Vanitas à court d'oxygène.

-Vanitas… ne me dis pas que tu as peur des araignées ? » Noé osa finalement poser la question et ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un violent regard noir de l'intéressé. Le médecin, épuisé, se remit dans sa position d'origine et également à trembler de froid. Prenant conscience du froid qui venait de prendre possession de la pièce, Noé entama de faire démarrer le poêle. « Je vais allumer un feu, ça devrait nous réchauffer en attendant que la tempête se calme »

Des buches de bois sous le bras, le vampire alluma la machine et activa l'astrémite qui l'alimentait. Il introduit une à une les bûches et attendit que la braise apparaisse pour refermer la grille. Dans le bruit du craquement de la braise incandescente, Noé et Vanitas restèrent accroupis devant la source de chaleur. Le vampire observa les flammes danser sous ses yeux rouges. Par moment, il lui semblait voir des formes apparaître dans la rougeur de la flamme. Noé était un rêveur dans l'âme. Il avait l'art de voir le monde non pas comme il était, mais il pourrait être. Comme lors de sa chute de la Baleine, lorsque la ville de Paris s'était alors illuminé sous le regard de la lune bleue.

 _Comme des petites boîtes, des petits points sur un tableau._

Revenant à la réalité, Noé constata que Vanitas ruminait toujours dans son coin. Il remarqua également que l'humain était maintenant transi de froid. Autant le coup de l'araignée avait été amusant compte tenu du caractère du personnage, autant réaliser qu'il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer était inquiétant. Aussi la solution pour résoudre ce problème paru des plus naturels pour Noé.

Toujours tremblotant de dessous son manteau, Vanitas essayait tant bien que mal… Ou plutôt tant mal que bien, de se réchauffer. De curieux sons lui parvinrent alors, le bruit d'un tissu tombant en masse sur le sol. Vanitas releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce que Noé fabriquait, pour le découvrir en train de se dévêtir purement et simplement, dans le plus grand et le plus posé des calmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! » S'écria Vanitas les yeux totalement ébahis par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Noé releva la tête, incrédule face à la réaction de l'humain.

-Je me déshabille. Pourquoi ?

-Je le vois bien que tu te déshabilles imbécile ! Je te demande pourquoi justement !

-Pour me réchauffer » Répondit le vampire avec une certaine malice. _Il se déshabillait ?! Complètement !? Dans un froid pareil ?!_ Noé s'approcha un peu plus près de Vanitas et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Et toi aussi.

-Eh ?! Il n'en est pas question ! Je suis déjà frigorifié rien qu'en étant habillé de la tête aux pieds ! Et n'espères même pas me forcer-

-Vanitas. Si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid je te conseille vivement de te déshabiller et de venir te blottir contre moi. » Le visage de Vanitas pâlit instantanément rien qu'en imaginant cette scène saugrenue. Le regard du vampire se faisait de plus en plus pesant et menaçant. Par instinct de survie, ou de bon sens selon le point de vue, Vanitas s'éloigna de Noé et recula jusqu'à heurter le mur de la maisonnette. Il était coincé. Noé se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et lui bloqua définitivement toute possibilité de s'échapper. « Leçon n°1 de survie. Tu es médecin, non ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir quelles sont les règles primordiales de la survie. Si tu n'es pas capable d'appliquer des règles aussi simples, tu ne seras pas en mesure de soigner les maudits. »

-RAAAAAH ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Mais que ce soit bien clair je n'enlèverai pas plus que le haut ! » Vanitas explosa colère et céda finalement aux caprices de Noé. Encore une fois. Le vampire avait vraiment le don de le faire céder avec une certaine aisance. Il n'en était pas peu fier.

-A ta guise. »

Tandis que Noé alla chercher de quoi les couvrir dans le coffre, le vampire observa discrètement du coin de l'œil Vanitas, en train de se dévêtir. L'humain hotta tout d'abord son écharpe, puis se fût au tour de son manteau. Vanitas entreprit ensuite de dénouer le nœud autour de son cou et déboutonna ensuite son veston et pour finir, sa chemise. Pour quelqu'un qui était pressé d'en finir rapidement, Noé trouva le temps long. C'est alors qu'il perçut un son sourd, presque étouffé. Un son battant à un rythme rapide et saccadé. _Hm ? Serait-ce…les battements du cœur de Vanitas ?_ Son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup plus rapide que la normale. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux facteurs à cela : l'adrénaline, causé soit par la peur ou l'excitation. Ou bien, la nervosité.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas attraper froid. » Surenchérit le vampire, curieux de la réaction de l'autre.

-LA FERME ! Et regardes ailleurs ! »

Noé soupira et obtempéra. Le son des vêtements tombant au sol l'alerta que Vanitas avait terminé, tout du moins pour ce qui était du haut du corps. Les yeux cerise se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'humain et ce que découvrit Noé lui étreint la poitrine. Vanitas possédait un corps très fin et partiellement musclé. Ses cheveux noirs ressortaient d'autant plus sur sa peau blanche. Et celle-ci, par sa pâleur, ne faisait que ressortir encore davantage les innombrables cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Gravées profondément dans la chair. Deux cicatrices à hauteur des omoplates et des clavicules. Deux cicatrices sur les côtes, sur le côté droit. Une troisième sur le côté gauche à la jointure du bras et du dos. Une quatrième plus bas, un peu en dessous de la cage. Deux autres au commencement du bassin. Et enfin, une dernière cicatrice entre les deux omoplates, sur la 12ème vertèbre dorsal.

Au vu de la discussion dont il avait été témoin dans le laboratoire, le dos de Vanitas n'était probablement pas la seule partie de son corps ayant été lacéré par le docteur Moreau. En plus des marques laissées par Moreau, il portait également sur lui la marque du Vampire de la Lune bleue sur son avant-bras droit. Vu de dos, le corps de l'humain était profondément meurtri et vulnérable. Noé plissa les yeux de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait vécu par le passé ? Le vampire tandis sa main vers l'humain. Elle se stoppa à mi parcours quelques instants. Puis d'un geste vif, Noé attira Vanitas contre lui et l'enveloppa dans la couverture. Ce dernier protesta vivement au début mais contre toute attente, il se calma aussitôt.

La tempête continuait de faire rage dehors, faisant grincer la structure même de la maisonnette. A l'intérieur, les deux hommes se réchauffaient près l'âpre des pétales flamboyants et ardents. Vanitas, qui d'habitude était si bruyant, resta profondément silencieux. Son corps ne tremblait plus.

« Tu as froid Vanitas ? » Demanda Noé

-…Non. »

Noé ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur rapprochement, dû aux circonstances, rende le médecin plus loquace. Mais il n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse évasive. Aussi, Noé resserra le drap et son étreinte autour de Vanitas, geste quelque peu protesté par l'intéressé mais Noé n'en tint pas rigueur. Sa température corporelle semblait correcte. Soulagé par ce constat, et sans vraiment en prendre conscience lui-même, le vampire déposa son front tout contre la fine épaule de l'humain. Quelques mèches brunes vinrent caresser doucement ses narines et une douce odeur sucrée l'enivra à mesure qu'il la respirait. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela étrange pour un homme tel que Vanitas de posséder une telle senteur. Tout du moins, aussi douce et apaisante. Cela ne lui sied pas, et cela n'était guère l'image que le médecin souhaitait montrer de lui. Et d'ailleurs, il ne montrait jamais aucune de ses faiblesses. Ce moment d' « intimité » était peut être là sa seule chance d'en savoir davantage sur lui.

« Noé ? » La voix de Vanitas extirpa Noé de ses profondes réflexions.

-Hm ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'étaler un peu trop là ? » Commenta par la suite le médecin. Le contact rapproché avec autrui ne lui avait jamais été très agréable, ni par le passé ni maintenant. Mais pour autant et tout en sachant cela, Noé n'avait pas la moindre intention ni même la moindre envie de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un iota.

-Pas le moins du monde » Répliqua tout simplement le vampire. Il crût entendre l'humain jurer entre ses dents.

-Tch ! Fais ce que tu veux » Vanitas semblait avoir abandonné toute résistance quant au comportement parfois- non, trop souvent- borné du vampire aux yeux cerise.

-C'est bien mon intention »

 _Mais c'est qu'il répond le bougre en plus !_ pensa Vanitas, de plus en plus agacé. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les démonstrations de marques d'affection. Alors quand quelqu'un lui en montrait plus que la normale, il avait tendance à perdre toute crédibilité. D'un autre côté, Noé semblait doué d'un don certain pour faire sortir Vanitas de ses gongs, sans avoir à faire quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Noé avait l'intime conviction que ce comportement était la résultante d'évènements s'étant produits dans son passé. Mais le fait que Vanitas reste une énigme à part entière pour lui s'avérait être… extrêmement frustrant et agaçant.

« Tu sais Vanitas, tu es quelqu'un de compliqué » Dit-il enfin en brisant ce silence des plus pesants.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu t'énerves pour un rien. Tu manipules n'importe qui à ta guise du moment qu'il peut t'être utile. Tu as des phobies plutôt mignonnes et bizarres pour un homme. Tu dis quelque chose puis tu agis en faisant son contraire ensuite. Bref, tu ne fais rien pour faire en sorte que les gens t'apprécient… au contraire tu les pousses même à te détester.

-Tu veux que je t'en colle une ?! » Comme prévu par le vampire, Vanitas était maintenant excédé. « Si je suis aussi désagréable que tu le dis alors lâches-moi ! J'en ai assez de toi tu me fatigues! »

-Non ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! » Noé empêcha Vanitas de briser leur étreinte. Avec sa force surhumaine, il n'avait pas ne serait-ce que la moindre chance de le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Le vampire resserra d'autant plus leur embrassade. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aime pas. Ou du moins, je le pensais au début mais… » Noé se tût.

- _Mais ?_ » Vanitas n'allait certainement pas se contenter d'une phrase inachevée.

-…Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant. Et c'est ce sentiment inexplicable qui me pousse à vouloir rester près de toi.

-Hmph. Pour étudier les Mémoires, c'est ça ? Comme te l'a demandé ton maître, « l'Inconsistant » ?

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison… ou plutôt, ce n'est plus l'unique raison. »

Noé avait toujours été d'un naturel très curieux. Au delà du fait que sa curiosité aurait pu lui côté la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, aussi bien quand il était enfant que maintenant en étant un adulte, sa fascination pour les contes et légendes sur le Vampire de la lune Bleue en faisait son fil d'Ariane. Et aujourd'hui, la réponse à toutes ces questions, sur Louis, sur l'existence des vampires, et sur les véritables du Charlatan, tout ceci était maintenant à sa portée. Dés l'instant où Vanitas lui avait révélé son identité, appuyé par la marque de possession sur son bras comme preuve irréfutable, l'humain était par conséquent devenu sa raison d'être. Il n'était plus seulement question de venger la mort de Louis. Noé avait désormais l'irrépressible envie d'en apprendre plus sur Vanitas. Sur lui, sur son passé, ses cicatrices. Et au delà de ça, il voulait connaître ses envies, ses peurs, ses angoisses. En bref…

 _Devenir spécial à ses yeux_

« Tu ne devrais pas faire aussi facilement confiance aux autres, Noé. Tu vas finir par tomber sur un piège un loup si ça continu.

-Ça m'a été plutôt bénéfique avec toi jusque là je trouve. Pour quelqu'un dont les intentions sont aussi obscures.

-Justement. Tu risques de le regretter tôt ou tard.

-Pas du tout.

-Bien sûr que si ! » Le ton commença doucement à monter entre les deux compagnons, ou plutôt c'était Vanitas qui commençait à perdre patience. Noé, lui, restait dans un calme quasi olympien.

-Absolument pas.

-Tch ! » Vanitas se tût à son tour et fît de nouveau la moue.

Batailler avec une telle tête de pioche était presque aussi épuisant que de guérir un maudit en phase terminale. Noé pouvait s'avérer être plus têtu qu'une mule voire même plus entêté que Vanitas lui-même. D'un autre côté, c'était justement son caractère et sa réaction plutôt atypique vis-à-vis des Mémoires qui lui avait plu lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il avait été le premier vampire à parler de l'héritage du Vampire de la lune Bleue avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Vanitas s'étonnait lui-même de s'être autant impliqué avec un vampire non-maudit jusqu'ici. D'ordinaire, il aurait aussitôt prit la poudre d'escampette et continué sa quête à la recherche de d'autres maudits à soigner. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas nier que les paroles de Noé, le lendemain du bal dans l'Altus-paris, ne l'avaient pas ébranlé… ou touché.

 _« Ce que tu essais d'accomplir, j'aimerai pouvoir y assisté jusqu'au bout. »_

Oui. Ces quelques mots ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Le médecin avait l'habitude de fréquenter diverses personnalités, et à contrario il en évitait aussi certaines comme la peste en personne –notamment un certain chasseur de sa connaissance- mais celle de Noé…il ne parvenait pas à la déceler. Le vampire semblait obtenir réponse à chacune de ses questions. Il était franc, immature, surpuissant en force mais aussi en bêtise. Et jusqu'ici, Noé avait toujours été des plus sincères avec Vanitas. Et quelque part au fond de lui, l'humain souhaitait lui aussi en apprendre davantage sur Noé.

Voyant Vanitas plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, les yeux du vampire dérivèrent le côté droit de la nuque du médecin. Juste en dessous d'une des cicatrices, Noé vît la marque de Jeanne ressortir de plus belle. Une rose d'épine écarlate. Son cœur se pinça à nouveau. Il devait être réaliste : la simple vue de cette marque de possession le mettait hors de lui. Il avait été jaloux de Jeanne. De savoir qu'elle était la seule autorisée à boire le sang de Vanitas. Sachant cela, Noé s'était aventuré à demander à vouloir goûter ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ce délicieux nectar. La réponse qu'il reçu de Vanitas avait été semblable à une lame plantée en plein cœur.

 _« Archiviste. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois alors écoutes-moi bien : si tu essais de boire mon sang, je te tuerai. Est-ce clair ? »_

Ce rappel violent et froid de son statut l'avait profondément blessé. Il détestait son propre pouvoir. Ce simple fait avait suffit à agrandir la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Et quelque part, Noé soupçonnait que Vanitas l'aie fait à dessein. Ce droit lui était volontairement refusé justement parce qu'il était un archiviste.

« Dis-moi Vanitas, quand tu as dis que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux personnes susceptibles de t'aimer, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » Noé osa finalement poser la question.

-Exactement ce que ça veut dire. Je préfère garder une certaine distance avec les autres. C'est bien moins problématique comme ça » Quelque chose sonnait faux dans la réponse du médecin. _Qui ferait une telle chose ?_

-Tu le penses vraiment ? » Vanitas ne répondit pas. « J'ai toujours vécu en étant éloigné des autres. Au début ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ca me permettait de rencontrer tous les jours une nouvelle personne. Mais quand j'ai été acheté par mon maître, j'ai rencontré Louis et Domi. Et depuis, je n'ai plus été capable de les quitter où d'être loin d'eux. Ils sont devenus ma famille.

\- Lorsque l'on s'attache ou que l'on a quelqu'un à protéger, on devient faible. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-…Tu mens, Vanitas.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis sûr que tu agis comme ça pour une autre raison. La particularité des humains c'est justement de se créer des liens, tout comme chez les vampires. A moins d'avoir souffert de ça par le passé, ça ne peut pas être la principale raison de ce comportement.

-Tch. Tu crois me connaitre ?! Mais tu ne t'appuies que sur des suppositions stupides et infondées ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! Un candide aussi naïf et aussi ignorant que toi ne pourras jamais comprendre ! » Vanitas se tût enfin, presque essoufflé par tout ce qu'il venait de déclaré haut et fort. Noé marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que tu semblais résigné ? Comme si tu avais déjà décidé de tout abandonner ? En vérité celui qui désire le plus être sauvé, c'est toi pas vrai ? » Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Noé sentit le corps de Vanitas trembler dans ses bras. Au début les tremblements étaient faibles, puis ils s'intensifièrent à mesure. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, Noé s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle fois des remontrances. Mais au lieu de cela, la voix de Vanitas était tremblante, presque éteinte.

-Je ne suis pas… quelqu'un de bien… » Il parlait tout bas. « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Noé. Je ne suis pas ce trublion enjoué et souriant que je suis d'ordinaire ! Je… Ma vie… toute entière est un chaos sans nom. Je ne suis rien. Je prétends vouloir sauver les vampires, mais je suis incapable de me sauver moi-même. Je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver mon-…

-Vanitas… tu n'es pas seul »

A l'extérieur, la tempête avait perdue de son intensité l'espace d'un instant. Sa force se déploya de nouveau mais pas aussi violemment que précédemment. Dans cette tempête, Vanitas avait partagé ses états d'âmes avec Noé. Peut être était-il incapable de comprendre pleinement Vanitas, et peut être que ce ne sera sans doute jamais le cas à l'avenir. Mais s'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, soulagé le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, alors Noé aurait gagné la moitié de son pari. La seconde étant de gagner à terme la confiance du médecin. De devenir son allié. Son ami. Son confident. Même si cela venait à prendre des années. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à rester ensemble. Bien au contraire, ils avaient tout à y gagner. Avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur apaisa Vanitas. Noé avait sentit le corps de ce dernier se détendre après leur discussion. Le médecin s'était même autorisé à apposé sa tête tout contre le torse du vampire. De ce fait, Noé avait un point de vue incomparable sur la marque du Vampire de la Lune Bleue, ainsi que sur de nombreuses autres cicatrices. _Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être marqué ?_ C'était une question qui avait toujours titillé Noé. Il n'existait pas de cas avéré où un vampire pouvait marquer un autre vampire. Seuls les humains pouvaient faire l'objet d'une possession vampirique.

« Ça te fait mal, Vanitas ? » L'intéressé releva la tête d'un air interrogateur. « Ta marque de possession et… tes cicatrices.

-Je ne sens plus mes cicatrices depuis longtemps, même les plus profondes. Mais la marque de Vanitas me lance parfois.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Ça picote tout au plus. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Ça me permet de me rappeler ce pourquoi je suis devenu médecin. » Une autre question trottait dans la tête de Noé. Vanitas s'était montré enclin à répondre concernant celle du vampire de la Lune Bleue. Mais allait-il être aussi coopératif concernant celle de…

-…Et celle de Jeanne ? Elle te fait mal aussi ? » Demanda enfin timidement le vampire.

-Je reconnais que la morsure a été violente au début. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais après, ce fût incroyablement agréable. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'il s'agit de ma chère et tendre. » Répondit Vanitas avec un sourire des plus malicieux.

Il savait que parler de Jeanne en présence de Noé l'agaçait profondément. Le vampire fît la moue aussitôt qu'il obtint sa réponse. La sorcière incendiaire détestait Vanitas, alors pourquoi avait-elle le droit de boire son sang, alors que ce droit lui était refusé à lui ? C'était un constat frustrant. Vexant. Tout en étant plissés de frustration, les yeux cerise redessinèrent de l'iris les courbes des épaules de Vanitas. Au creux de la nuque, le sang circulait avec abondance. Vanitas possédait en lui la marque de deux vampires légendaires : celle du Vampire de la Lune Bleue et celle de la Sorcière Incendiaire. En réponse à cette constatation, le sang de Noé bouillonna jusqu'à lui brûler l'épiderme. Si les deux vampires les plus célèbres de l'histoire avaient déjà apposés leur marque, alors-

 _Pourquoi pas le dernier Archiviste ?_

Noé déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque du médecin et embrassa les vertèbres apparentes. Au contact de la peau blafarde, le vampire croisa sur son chemin deux des cicatrices dorsales. L'odeur de Vanitas enivra les narines de Noé. Il crut sentir l'autre frissonner sous ce doux contact. Tiens ? Noé voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il réitéra son action. Cette fois, sa langue retraça la cicatrice près du côté gauche de la nuque. Vanitas frissonna de plus belle. Il releva la tête. Le cou du médecin lui était pleinement visible, presque offerte.

« Noé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » La voix de Vanitas était grave. Celle là même avec laquelle il l'avait menacé quelques jours auparavant.

-Je marque mon territoire. » Répondit simplement Noé avant de commettre son méfait.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Vanitas de répliquer. Noé masqua les yeux de l'humain avec sa main droite tandis que l'autre remonta le long du torse jusqu'à caresser les clavicules. Et enfin, il mordit à pleine dent la peau de Vanitas. Sous le coup de la morsure, le médecin poussa des cris, ou plutôt des gémissements, qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de pousser. C'était d'un tout autre niveau que les morsures de Jeanne. Un courant électrique lui parcourait la peau et le corps depuis l'intérieur. Les canines d'un vampire pouvaient sécrétées des glandes aphrodisiaques extrêmement puissant selon son porteur. Et présentement, ce n'était pas n'importe quel vampire. C'était Noé.

« N-Noé- ! Arr- » Les mots se noyaient dans sa gorge entre deux halètements et gémissements. Vanitas recouvra ses lèvres avec sa main tout en essayant de faire taire les battements de son cœur. Mélangés aux complaintes de douleurs, de faibles gémissements se firent de plus en plus présents. Des plaintes... de plaisir pur.

-Vanitas… » La voix de Noé sonna délicieusement à ses oreilles. Vanitas rouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme brutalement ramené à la réalité. Noé venait de lâcher prise. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Vanitas se libéra des bras du vampire et le surplomba de sa fine silhouette. Une dague sous la gorge et le regard empli de colère et de folie.

-Je t'avais prévenu que si tu tentais quoique ce soit, je te tuerai de mes mains ! »

-Oui je le sais » Noé resta calme, presque trop calme pour Vanitas.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?! Ou alors tu ne m'en crois pas capable ! »

Noé ne répondit pas à la provocation de l'humain. Il resta de marbre et inexpressif. Il se contenta simplement de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Vanitas fît donc de même. Avec l'obscurité et la tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur, leur image se reflétait parfaitement sur le verre de la vitre. Aussi un élément perturba l'humian. Il ne vît aucune trace de sang sur sa nuque. Pas la moindre goutte, ni la moindre coulure. Et maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre présence de sang sur les lèvres de Noé, ou autour de celles-ci. Il l'avait pourtant bien mordu ? Totalement perplexe, Vanitas s'écarta du vampire et se rapprocha de son reflet pour observer son cou de plus près. Au lieu de découvrir la marque de deux canines et deux petites plaies ensanglantées, l'humain ne vît que sa peau rougie par la marque d'une dentition quasi humaine. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes, à peine, pour reconstituer le puzzle...

« …Tu as rétracté tes canines… ? » Dans le reflet, Vanitas vît Noé se relever légèrement, s'accoudant sur son genoux droit, et remettre ses mèches nacrées en arrière. La peau hâlée et mocha de ce dernier était divinement sculptée. Même pour un homme, ce serait mentir que de dire que Noé n'avait absolument rien de séduisant ni de charmant. Ils avaient été peau contre peau tout du long et l'humain ne prenait conscience que maintenant à quel point Noé était magnifique. Le vampire se releva enfin totalement et commença à se rhabiller. « Tu l'as fais exprès, pas vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Et je te prends on-ne-peut-plus au sérieux Vanitas. Crois-moi. Seulement…

- _Seulement_ quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Noé termina de se revetir et apporta ses vêtements à Vanitas. Le médecin semblait troubler, mais Noé ne saurait dire pourquoi il avait cette impression. Une pichenette sur le front de ce dernier lui rendit son tempérament et son mordant habituel. Le vampire sourit à cette réaction. « Mais je te l'ai dit : je ferai ce que je veux quand je veux, et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. » Pour toute réponse, Vanitas ricana doucement à la remarque de son compagnon.

-T'es vraiment…un parfait imbécile Noé.

-Et toi un parfait inconscient » Un sourire mutuel radoucie l'atmosphère. Après quoi, Vanitas se rhabilla à son tour. Noé attendit patiemment près de la porte. Il alla ensuite éteindre le poêle et parla de nouveau tout en accomplissant sa tâche. « Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas curieux, ni même que mon pouvoir ne me servirait pas à obtenir les réponses à mes questions. Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui m'en parles. Alors j'attendrai. » L'humain était fin près à rétorquer, mais une toute autre réplique lui revint.

-… _merci..._ »

La réponse avait été dite dans un murmure, mais cela était amplement suffisant pour Noé. Vanitas était un homme mystérieux, compliqué, contradictoire. Mais le vampire ne pouvait imaginer un autre que lui à ses côtés. Il avait foi en l'idéal de Vanitas. Il ne connaissait peut être pas ses intentions ou motivations véritables, ni même ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'ici. Et après tout, si cela lui permet de sauver les vampires, alors cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Le vampire déplaça la commode qui leur barrait la route et en empoignant la poignée de porte, Noé se stoppa quelques instants. Derrière lui, Vanitas regarda attentivement ce dernier, tout en traçant inconsciemment de petits cercles autours de sa morsure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Noé ?

-Dis-moi, ton cou... » La température de Vanitas monta de plusieurs degrés.

-H-hey bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cou ?

-Je me demande si…

-Si quoi ?! Finis tes phrases non d'un chien, tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Vanitas s'agaça. Noé attendit quelques instants et répondit enfin.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas une zone érogène chez toi. » Le visage de l'humain vira rouge de gêne en se remémorant la scène. C'est une blague ! « Tu poussais de cris plutôt étranges pour des cris de douleurs. Maintenant ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ne le prends pas trop sérieusement.

-Un jour je vais vraiment finir par t'en coller une! » Déclara Vanitas tandis que son visage prenait doucement une teinte rogue pivoine.

-Et une dernière chose : une fois là-bas, promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie, Vanitas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te promettre une telle chose! » S'agaça Vanitas

-Très bien. Alors laisses-moi reformuler de façon plus _explicite_ »

Sans laisser le temps à l'humain de rétorquer quoique ce soit, Noé attira Vanitas à lui par le biais de son ruban et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du médecin. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes à peine mais ces quelques secondes suffirent à pétrifié Vanitas sur place, incapable de repousser le geste plus qu'intime du vampire. Noé se sépara enfin de l'autre. Vanitas essuya ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main droite, toujours sous le choc. Noé lui répondit alors d'un sourire avec une malice non dissimulée.

« Promets-moi alors de rester en vie pour pouvoir me réduire en charpie, pour t'avoir volé un baiser. Ca devrait être amplement suffisant comme motivation pour toi non ?

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES BÊTISES ET SORS DE LA AVANT QUE JE TE REDUISE EN CHARPIE AVEC LES MEMOIRES ! » Déclara Vanitas tout en poussant Noé à l'extérieur de la maisonnette et de se remettre à la recherche de leur objectif d'origine : la Bête de Gévaudan.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors ? Vous aimez ?J'ai encore du mal à imaginer une fiction de type LEMON entre Noé et Vanitas. J'imagine vraiment une relation toute fluffy et toute innocente entre eux. Ou alors faut pas que la scène soit explicite (pourtant j'adore ça d'habitude '^' ).  
**_

 _ **La scène où Vanitas repousse Noé dans le manga m'a fait tellement mal au coeur xD! J'étais à la fois morte de rire mais j'avais aussi beaucoup de peine pour lui. Noé avait l'air tellement triste j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler! (Non mais Vanitas! Prends mieux de soin de Noé dis donc! GRR). Du coup je voulais aussi faire en sorte que Noé aie sa petite revanche. Toute petite revanche, vraiment petite xD!**_

 _ **Si vous avez aimés n'hésitez pas à ajouter une petite review !**_

 _ **Sur ce, pleins de coeurs sur vous mes petits lapins et à la prochaine!**_


End file.
